


As The Truth Comes Out - A Ficlet

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Jim get's dosed with a truth serum; and Harvey gets a shot at hearing some answers he's been after.





	As The Truth Comes Out - A Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place S4.
> 
> All comments, questions, kudos, criticisms and suggestions welcome. I need story ideas!

**T** he serum was running thick through his veins, through his fogged head in slow motion. He could feel it; every fold in his mind separating and airing the secrets he held compressed within. Tight; so tight that he couldn’t breathe for them some days. Not today; right now; this night he was nearly falling over himself in a mad dash to get somewhere safe. He had escaped again; another blow to the head, more maniacal laughter and hissed threats. This time there was a syringe, a truth serum he was told; the questions were about to begin when Jim used his last cognizant thought to throw a punch. He fought, he fell, he got up and kept going. He ran and didn’t stop until he could barely breathe, and now he was determined to get to the one place that equated safety to him. The one home he had ever truly known: Harvey’s apartment.

 

He banged on the door, coated in sweat and swaying on his feet. He needed Harvey to be home. Jim didn’t even know what time it was, but he called to his ex-partner anyway. They hadn’t been much of friends the past few weeks. Jim’s entire ascention to the captaincy, Sophia Falcone, Harvey’s inability to stand and face the cop he had shot, and the mistakes he had made, had driven a wedge between the brothers in arms that they were simply not bridging. They hadn’t taken any steps and merely remained away from one another. Until now; until Jim began pounding on Harvey’s door and calling for him frantically. He nearly fell through the threshold as Harvey yanked the door open, said his name sharply and reached to steady him.

 

“Drugged.” Was all Jim could say at first. “They drugged me.” Harvey helped Jim to his couch and then went back and secured the front door. He went to the kitchen and got Jim a glass of water and instructed him to drink it. Jim’s mouth was so dry he downed the entire glass and asked for another. When Harvey returned he drank three quarters of that and then searched Harvey’s face in attempts to keep his own gaze focused. “They were holding me captive; were going to ask me questions but, I got away.”

 

“And came here?” Jim nodded and took another sip of water. Harvey drew a hand over his face and sighed plaintively as he sat down on the couch along side of his estranged friend. “Jesus, Jim. How many more times are you going to rush in somewhere without back up and risk your life like this? You’re the Captain for fuck’s sake. You need to let your men go kicking in the doors for you!”

 

“I can’t.” Jim admitted bowing his head and rubbing his forehead with a hand to dry it. He sorrowfully raised his gaze to Harvey’s. “How can I risk their lives when I’m responsible for them? I can’t ask them to do things that I wouldn’t be willing to do myself. Besides, I’m waiting for that time I don’t make it out alive.”

 

“What?” Harvey demanded as surprise opened his features. “What did you just say to me?”

 

Jim swallowed. “That I’m waiting for the time I go in without back up, to be the last time I do anything in this job. Or ever.”

 

Concern flooded Harvey’s expression and he leaned forward over his lap and toward Jim. “Are you saying that you want to **die**?” Jim nodded. “Why, Jim?”

 

“Because, I _miss_ you. We’re not together anymore and I can’t **stand** not having you in my life.” Jim whined with tears pushing at his wide, blue, gaze. “It’s killing me Harv. How can you not see that?” Jim reached out and took both of Harvey’s hands within his own. “I can’t be captain; or even a man; if I don’t have you by my side.” Jim bowed forward and rest his cheek upon heir union of hands. “I want to die because who would miss me but you? Everyone else has families. Everyone else matters.”

 

“You matter Jim.” Harvey assured him pulling one of his hands free to pet Jim’s head. “To me.”

 

“But we’re not talking.” Jim exhaled past a lump of emotion in his throat. He sat up and reached out with a hand to touch Harvey’s face. “You’re so gorgeous. I want to kiss you so much my chest hurts. I would too if I didn’t know you’d deck me one for trying.”

 

Disbelief wrought Harvey’s features. “You want to _kiss_ me?”

 

Jim nodded. “Ever since I laid eyes on you four years ago. But there was Barbara, then Leslie. I thought by then that I didn’t deserve you. I know that I **don’t** now, but god; do I **want** you, Harv.” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Harvey’s lips. “Please don’t push me away.” He rested a hand on the nape of Harvey’s neck and raised his head to bring their lips together. At first Harvey didn’t respond, then seconds later he parted his lips and their kiss began in earnest. Jim moaned softly and severed the kiss. “Ask me anything, before this drug wears off.”

 

“Jim,”

 

“Ask!” Jim begged sharply, eyes dazed but attention present.

 

“Do, do you think you could ever fall for a guy like me?”

 

Jim smiled, a soft huff escaping him. “ _Could_ I? Harvey, I’m so in love with you I would risk **everything** just for another kiss from you.” Harvey didn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t grant Jim his request and they kissed once more. This time the action lasted much longer and was much more profoundly executed than its predecessor.

 

Once they severed Harvey smirked. “I have a few more questions.”

 

Jim mirrored his expression. “I have a few more answers.”

 

Jim surged forward to kiss Harvey once more.


End file.
